The Dark Titans
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: Slade has a new plan to destroy the titans. His plan is too create a new team that matches the Titans in every way. He enlists the help of old foes and some new ones. Can the Titans defeat a team that knows every move they can make? Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

This is my first Teen Titans story so don't flame at me. Well, here it goes.

Chapter 1: Slade's Plan

The story begins with Slade walking around his headquarters. He was thinking of a way to destroy the titans. They had outsmarted every attempt he had tried. He was slowly devising a plan. Then he decided to think of the titan's weaknesses. He realized they were only strong as a group. If they fought away from each other they would be weak. Now Slade needed away to fight all of them at once. Then it hit him, literally. He tripped over a wire and hit his head.

"That's it." He said. Slade walked out of the room and entered a room with a space ship in it. He walked into it and took off. His ship traveled quickly and in no time he had reached his first destination, an intergalactic jail. He used his ship's guns to break into the building. He got out and hurried into the jail. He passed many cells before he reached his target. He spoke to the person inside of it.

"Hello friend." Slade said.

"Who are you?" asked the person.

"Call me Slade." Slade said.

"What do you want?" said the person.

"I desire the same thing as you. I want to see the Teen Titans fall. I am offering to set you free if you will help me."

The person smiled. "Nothing would please me more."

Slade broke the bars and set the person free. They silenced a few guards that tried to stop them. They made their way to the ship and took off for the next target. Then they reached their next target, another jail. Slade got out and told the person to wait for him to return. He broke into this jail much harder than the last. There were many more guards and cameras. Slade got past these distractions and made his way to the most heavily guarded cell of them all. There were one hundred guards and twenty lasers. Slade made his move quickly. He disabled the lasers first and then went for the guards. Slade threw something at the ground and a lot of lighting came out of it. When the lighting cleared the guards were lying down unconscious. Slade made his way to the cell.

"I've been expecting you Slade." Said the figure inside of it.

"Than you know what I want." Slade responded. The person nodded.

"I will join your team. I have some revenge of my own to take care of." The person said. Slade destroyed the shackles on his arms and legs. Then the person mumbled some words and a dark hole appeared. He and Slade entered the hole and they were suddenly in the ship. The team of three returned to earth and planned their move. Plasmus and Cinderblock came and sat in a chair. Slade gave them orders and they were off. They went to capture three people. When they returned Slade explained his plan to them. Slade still needed one more person to make his team complete. Then Slade thought of the person he needed. He was an old friend of his. Slade went to his house and explained his plan to his friend. He agreed to help Slade only if he could have the titans' heads after they were done. Slade agreed. Slade and the friend went back to the base. His team was complete.

"Friends, tomorrow phase one begins. The fall of the Teen Titans is about to begin." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? I will update as fast as I can. Review please.


	2. Phase One Begins

Chapter 2: Phase One Begins 

Before I begin I want to say that this story is taking place before Terra came back and joined the titans. I forgot to say this in the first chapter. Now on with the story.

The titans were relaxing at the tower. There hadn't been a crime in days. Everyone was enjoying this but Robin. He felt like kicking some butt. Then an alarm sounded.

"YES. Titans go." cried Robin thinking a crime was happening.

"Robin that was the video game. I got to level four." Cyborg said.

"Oh." He said in disappointment. He went to go train. He punched a punching bag five times in one second. He had a new record. He continued punching the bag imagining it was Slade. He imagined it saying "Come on Robin, you can do better than that." He pushed himself even further until the bag broke. He got a new one and started kicking it. It broke in three hits. He didn't feel like training anymore.

Robin decided to go in to town for a little while. He told the others and left. He walked around the city waiting for a holdup or a car chase. Then to Robin's delight he saw an explosion. He contacted the other titans but he went first. He rushed to where the explosion was. When he got their he saw Cinderblock, Plasmas, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo terrorizing everything. He came in and surprised Mammoth with a kick to the head. He got into his fighting stance and prepared for battle.

"Where are the rest of the dweebs?" asked Gizmo.

Gizmo's answer came when a star bolt hit him. The others had arrived.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried. A car from behind Cinderblock came crashing into his back and sent him flying. Cinderblock quickly recovered and grabbed the damage car and through it at Raven. She made a telekinetic shield and then trapped him in the telekinetic hold (The black thing that encircles the enemy.) He broke out of it and ran at her. Raven picked up another car with her powers and threw it at Cinderblock. He dodged it and picked up a lamppost. He hit Raven with this a few times.

Beast boy turned into a bull and charged Mammoth. Mammoth caught him buy the horns and threw him at Cyborg. Beastboy got up and turned into a bird and flew up. Then he turned into a dinosaur and fell on Mammoth. He turned back to normal and had a huge headache. Mammoth jumped up and surprised Beastboy. Mammoth picked him up and held him above his head. Beastboy grunted and turned into a hippo. Mammoth didn't drop Beastboy. He turned into a rabbit and jumped out of his hand. Then he turned into a tiger and clawed at him. Mammoth punched his head and Beastboy became normal again. Beastboy turned into a skunk and aimed for Mammoth's face. He fired his natural stink bomb and Mammoth backed off. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and skull bashed Mammoth. Mammoth went flying through a building's wall.

Starfire was firing star bolts at Plasmas but he just made a hole in his stomach and dodged them. He picked up a car and through it at her. Star blocked by destroying the car. She continued he assault by firing a few more star bolts. Plasmas didn't dodge these so they crashed into his chest leaving a hole. He quickly regenerated and fired sludge at Star. He finished his attack by throwing her up in the air and letting her fall painfully to the ground.

Gizmo was giving fun with Cyborg's system. He made Cyborg bark and run into buildings. He made him blast himself a few times. That hurt the most. Then he made him go into an empty building. Jinx hexed the house and it fell apart on top of him.

Mammoth grabbed Beast boy's arm and threw him at a building. Then he took two lampposts and tied him up.

Cinderblock blocked all of robin's blows and punched him in the stomach. Robin jumped back and threw one of his freeze disks at him. Cinder block stepped to the side and it hit Raven instead. Cinderblock grabbed Robin's foot and threw him through a building. Once again Jinx hexed it so it fell on top of him. Now they all ganged up on Starfire. Starfire couldn't fight all of them so she was trapped in a lamppost to.

Slade watched from the top of a building and signaled them to leave. When they were gone Cyborg blasted his way out of the rubble. He narrowly survived the collapse of the building. He freed Raven, Beaseboy and Starfire. Then the four of them went to try and find Robin in the rubble. They cleared all the rubble and they found nothing.

"Where is Robin? If he isn't here than where is he?" asked Starfire. Then Robin jumped out of the ground. Actually he blew a hole in the ground and used a freeze disk as a shield.

"Where did they go?" asked Robin getting ready for another round.

"They left dude. They beat us." Cyborg said.

Slade returned to his base. The first phase worked perfectly. The titans' pride was shattered and the serum was easily stolen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Review please.


End file.
